Ownership & Property
by Harry Tomlinson
Summary: Our story begins on the first day of the cool season. For the commoner children, it meant it was time to pack their warm clothes away and further their educations. But this was not that day for a certain 8 year old boy. Today was the day he would bring a girl home to be his own personal… assistant. Warning: This fanfic will contain highly explicit sexual activities.
1. Chapter 1

_Our story begins on the first day of the cool season. For the commoner children, it meant it was time to pack their warm clothes away and further their educations._

 _But this was not that day for a certain 8 year old boy. Today was the day he would bring a girl home to be his own personal... assistant._

Sasuke Uchiha was the younger of two children belonging to the legendary Uchiha family. It was on this day that he would choose one of the children from the nation's poorest families to bring in to his home. Since he was a child, he'd been taught how to be a gentleman. Intelligent, suave, confident. All the qualities necessary of a future leader. Now, Sasuke was the younger child, so he wouldn't become the leader of his family. But he still had high expectations and a reputation to uphold.

The boy walked alongside his elder brother, Itachi, and the young girl on his brother's other side. Following his brother, the young boy was lead down a narrow alleyway, dark and wet.

"Nii-san! It's so gross out here! Why do we have to go through here?" He complained. Itachi dragged Sasuke through some puddles and in down a steep hill. A small crowd of girls and boys sat waiting patiently on the ground. They each wore rags of varying colors, patches sewn in different spots on every one of their clothes. Their parents stood behind them, almost as sickly thin as the children. Itachi walked in on them with Sasuke in tow, stopping on the damp asphalt. The young girl stood just behind Itachi, a warm smile on her face.

"Sasuke, this is where I chose Izumi when I was your age. Now it's your turn. An older man, clearly Izumi's father, looked at her with shock and joy. He didn't know exactly what had happened between his daughter and the one and only uchiha heir, however he didn't care. His daughter hadn't looked so happy in her entire life.

The children on the floor ranged in ages between 5 and 9, a healthy mix of boys and girls. Sasuke looked at them. He didn't want somebody too young, but he didn't want somebody older than him. At least not significantly older. He wanted a girl, he knew that much. There was a slight feeling of power that washed over the boy for the first time in his life. Sasuke soaked in the feeling now, he loved it. As he scanned the ground, one of the smaller girls caught his eye. She was clearly one of the weakest sitting in the group, her green eyes were sunken in her round face. Strands of pink hair were stuck across her forehead, cheeks and neck. She'd clearly been out in the rain for days now.

"You." He said. He spoke assertively, his young voice was terrifying to the children. The pink haired girl squeaked.

"M-Me?" He nodded and she stood up.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura…" She replied quietly, keeping her eyes down. Sasuke tipped his head, pink hair and named Sakura. A bit predictable. He looked at his brother, how did he tell this girl and her parents, whichever two they were, that he was going to take their daughter away and turn her into his own personal servant? He was sure he'd been taught the appropriate way to go about it, but now his mind was blank. Itachi stepped forward.

"Sakura, then you'll come with my brother. You'll have a good life with him." Luckily, Sasuke quickly caught on.

"Y-Yes. She'll be cared for very well. You will be given time to learn your responsibilities and the expectations and we'll have time to get to know each other better…" He stumbled over his words, thinking if there was anything else he needed to add. He couldn't think of anything, so he simply reached out to take Sakura's frail hand. Two adults behind her, her parents, he assumed, looked torn inside.

 _On the one hand,_ Sasuke thought, _I'm taking her out of this awful life… but I'm also taking her away from her family_

But alas, that was just how life worked. He held her hand and led her back to the complex that was his home, looking at her reaction. She stared in awe, dumbfounded by the sight before her.

"Please, come in Sakura. Welcome to your new home." Izumi greeted her with a small smile. "You'll sleep with me in the- assistant's, room." She looked up at Itachi, her eyes lids fluttering. He simply nodded. "You'll want to rest as much as you can while Sasuke-san is training you." Sakura nodded, holding her arms around her chest. She was clearly nervous.

"I'll show you to the assistant's room. Get adjusted. Tomorrow we'll spend the day getting familiar with each other and I'll show you around the complex." Itachi was proud of his brother at this point, he remembered fondly being nervous to bring Izumi into their home. But he was being very responsible and doing everything as he'd learned. The little raven-haired boy took his new little friend to the assistant's room, showing her to the empty mattress that lay on the floor. The room was large, but didn't hold many things in it. There was a dresser shoved up against the back wall with 6 drawers in it, the top 3 with labels on them reading **IZUMI** in bright red letters. Sasuke led her to the drawers and opened the top one.

"You'll be given 3 separate drawers to hold your clothes. The top is for your.. underwear." He hesitated, talking about a girl's undies- he never got used to that no matter how many times he rehearsed it. And he rehearsed it a _lot_

. "The middle drawer is for your every day clothes.. you'll have 4 shirts and 3 pairs of pants and a dress. The bottom drawer is fancy clothes." Sakura simply nodded in understanding, trying very hard to listen to what he said. She'd do her best to be a good assistant, he'd chosen her after all. She didn't want him to regret it. Turning around, the two children faced away from the dresser. To their left was a twin sized mattress with a single pillow on it and a bright red blanket folded perfectly at the end, the white sheets looked crisp and brand new. Sakura had a feeling in her gut that they were not in fact, brand new. Sasuke turned his head to the left. Sakura followed. Mirroring the red bed was an empty mattress with an uncased pillow on top, and fresh white sheets folded neatly on top. "This is where you'll sleep." He told her, walking to it. "Your first task is to make up the mattress just like Izumi's is done." She nodded, crouching down onto her knees. She truly had no idea how to make a mattress look as professional as the red one, but she knew she had to try. She unwrapped the sheet and put it over the corners, tucking it in tightly. Then she shimmied the pillowcase on and positioned it at the top of the mattress, trying to center it. She was painfully aware of Sasuke's judgemental eyes staring down and watching her every move. She kept her head down, waiting for his judgement. "Have you made a bed before, Sakura?" She shook her head. "Then it's not bad for a first try. Dinner will be in 3 hours. Starting in 2 days you'll assist Izumi in preparing meals." The boy left, leaving Sakura to sit on her new bed and wonder about what life would be like, serving Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stayed seated on her new bed as Sasuke left the room. Soon, Izumi entered with a bright smile on her face. She was dressed in a simple gray t-shirt and black shorts, Sakura assumed these would be the same clothes she'd wear when she got hers. Izumi sat on the mattress across from hers.

"Hi again!"

"Hello..." Sakura was still hesitant, why was this girl so stupidly happy? She was worried, she didn't mind her fellow assistant being positive, but the young girl thought her cheery attitude was bordering on insanity.

"Itachi-kun asked me to show you how to prepare dinner for the family." She stood up and grabbed young Sakura from her bed, leading her into the kitchen. Both girls washed their hands thoroughly. "The first thing we do is prepare the vegetables. Sasuke-san doesn't like them much, but his father insists we include them." Sakura listened closely. Although Izumi may be insane, she was clearly a proficient assistant and Sakura knew she could learn a lot from her. She taught her how to hold the knife and chop a variety of vegetables in 3 separate ways. Standing on a step stool at the counter, Sakura diced onions, chopped spinich and julienne'd carrots. The two girls then dumped the produce into a large bowl, which Izumi took to the stove.

"Can you wash the knives and the board? Mikoto-san doesn't like a mess." Sakura nodded, carrying the dishes back over to the sink and stepping on the stool again. She listened as Izumi turned it on and began cooking the vegetables, explaining to her how much oil was the proper amount and what heat setting to cook it on. She began washing the dishes.

Sasuke followed his brother into his father's study. A middle aged man sat behind a huge wooden desk, everything on it in perfect organization. Sasuke stepped forward.

"Father? I have chosen my servant. She's in the kitchen, learning how to prepare dinner with Izumi." His father nodded.

"Very well, Sasuke. However she is not Izumi's responsibility, she is your property now to train and discipline." The young boy bowed his head respectfully, he was nervous of having to care for Sakura, but he felt excitement brewing beneath the surface. He wanted to impress his mother and father, as well as his brother. He wanted to be good to Sakura too, give her a good life and make sure she would be treated well. He knew he still had a lot of growing up to do, that her training wouldn't be complete for years. In truth he wasn't sure when Izumi's training was finished, but he did know that there were days when she'd be glowing and Itachi wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her, he'd blow off his entire schedule and follow her around and watch her do her duties all day long.

A lot of times, on these days, meals were late and laundry was left undone and Izumi slept in Itachi's bedroom rather than the servant's corridors. The little Uchiha heir asked his mother one day when he was 7, why Itachi and Izumi sometimes would completely disregard their responsibilities and spend the day with one another. He knew the two belonged to one another, that Izumi was meant to serve his elder brother and in return Itachi was to take care of her and keep her in good health, though at the time he assumed that was the extent of the relationship.

"Because, Sasuke, Itachi and Izumi are very much in love," his mother had explained to him, "and sometimes, they want a day just to enjoy with each other without interruption." Sasuke had scrunched his nose up at his mother's explanation, he loved his brother yet he never would imagine a day where the two would solely spend time together, and so much time locked away. He had inquired further, only to hear his mother's tinkling laugh.

"Oh Sasuke, love comes in all kinds of ways. Itachi and Izumi love each other very differently than you and he, or you and I. And sometimes they want to express that love in private. You've studied about it, the bond between a servant and their master is a very intimate matter. There are things about their relationship you or I will never know, just as someday there will be things between you at your servant that no one else will know."

He had decided to stop asking at that point. He was still confused, yet he felt reassured that one day he would understand what his mother meant. The idea of having a close, intimate bond intrigued him. So did having someone to care for, he'd watched his parents and brother care for people his entire life. It felt like a right of passage towards becoming a man and he spent years waiting for his turn. Now that it was, he vowed he would be the best master towards his Sakura. The two had more than a lot to learn of each other and he would, he'd get to know her well so he could be a good master towards her, just as he'd expect her to know him to be a good servant.

Sasuke exited his father's study with Itachi. The two boys walked down the hall and entered the kitchen, watching the girls prepare supper. Izumi stood at the stove, cooking something that had a savory and delicious smell filling the kitchen. Sakura stood on a little blue stool, chopping up vegetables in preparation for the next day's meal. Itachi approached Izumi, greeting her softly and striking up a conversation. Typically, Sasuke would listen in to what his brother and Izumi were talking about. But today his focus was on Sakura, watching her movements and the cute concentrated look on her sweet face. Her eyes staring intently at the knife and spinach, eyebrows furrowed deeply and lips in a determined pout, she chopped away at the greens.

Then, there was red. A few drops spilled out onto the counter and Sakura began a scream. Without much thought, Sasuke grabbed the girl by her arm and rushed out of the kitchen. The sound of the knife hitting the ground faintly in the background just barely registered in his ears. Sakura cried, whimpering pathetically every couple seconds. In under a minute, Sasuke had gotten her from the kitchen into a side bathroom and sat her down on the edge of a bathtub.

"Sit." He instructed, opening a medicine cabinet behind the mirror and taking out a band aid. She nodded and sat down, still in pain from her cut.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun... I've never used a knife before and-" She began trying to explain her mistake, but he didn't want to hear it. He pressed gauze to the injury and wrapped tape around it, holding both her hands in his own. They were such small, soft little dainty things. He kissed her finger tips. It was okay, he wasn't angry with her mistake and it was suddenly very urgent to him that she knew that. He wiped her eyes and pulled her closer to him, his hand on the back of her head.

"Don't worry, you're learning." He said, resting his forehead against hers. Her skin was warm, he found. She smiled a little at his understanding. "Don't rush through preparations, start earlier if you have a lot to do. Today you'll set the table, tomorrow you can try preparations once more." She nodded.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. Thank you." He kissed her forehead, taking another moment to comfort her before standing up. He held her uninjured hand and took her back to the kitchen. From there he told her where they kept the silverware, plates, and glasses and had her get enough for him and his parents and brother. He then told her where everyone sat and where to put the utensils. She wasn't very quick on her feet, but she did what he asked.

"You and Izumi eat in the kitchen. Servants only eat with us on special occasions." He explained, taking her back. She once again nodded her response. Izumi came round and served his family their supper while he settled Sakura into the kitchen.

"How's your hand?"

"Much better, now..." She told him. He left with that reassurance and returned to his dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years, Sakura learned just about everything there was to learn about Sasuke a Uchiha, and he learned just about everything there was to learn about her. The two had become inseparable, the time Sasuke spent away during his studies were absolute torture for the young girl. Though she found ways to keep herself busy during that time, she was extra careful with each of her chores. Doing them well, being praised by her beloved Sasuke, seeing that proud look on his face- they would all be worth the long hours he was away. In truth, Sasuke only spent 4 hours a day devoted to his studies. As he grew older, his schooling took up less and less of his time. It was still too long for the two of them. Izumi kept Sakura company whenever their schedules allowed, the two girls had become very close friends. Izumi would tell her stories of when she and Itachi were younger and how she loved Itachi so much. Sakura would reply with her own stories, how happy she was to belong to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Is it weird to phrase it like that?" She asked her superior servant one day as they stood outside, hanging laundry on some wire to dry.

"Not at all! He does, after all. Just like my Itachi owns me. I am his, and forever I will be." Sakura listened to the words she spoke, as if they'd been drilled into her head. Izumi seemed none the wiser to her strange speaking, instead having a gentle smile on her face as she pinned a pair of gloves onto the wire. Sakura was nervous to continue asking questions. She knew there was something that she hadn't yet been made aware of- these last few years it had felt like her and Sasuke had been best friends, he was her caretaker and she did some chores for him. But there was something more, she was starting to realize. What it could be however- she was clueless to that.

Clueless until it was time for her bath, later that evening. Dinner had been served and eaten, the chores on her schedule had all been finished, and Sakura was ready to scrub herself from head to toe. She had a full 30 minutes to shower, reflect on her day and relax before bed. She entered the bathroom, surprised to be greeted by her darling Sasuke. He clearly saw her shock, though he blew right past it.

"Is there something I've forgotten to do Sasuke-kun? Or is my shower scheduled for later?" The girl asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, Sakura. It's just time we took this relationship to the next level." She felt her face get hot. What did he mean by "next level"? He walked over to her, cupping her chin in his hand. "You're a smart girl- you must've started to have some questions about how Izumi behaves with my brother. Doesn't any of it strike you peculiar? Now's your only chance to ask me. So do it." He spoke with certainty, asserting his knowledge and power over her without a trace of arrogance. His dark eyes felt like they peered right through her and for the first time, she felt a slight fear of him.

"I.. I wouldn't know where to begin asking, Sasuke-kun." She confessed. It was hard to maintain eye contact, his body language was frighteningly relaxed compared to how much confidence he showed.

"Very well then. Phase two begins tonight." Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to think. "Strip down, let me see your body." She hesitated. He wanted to see her naked? She was overcome with a sudden, strong feeling of self-consciousness. Her figure wasn't exactly what one might call _womanly_ , and _she_ wasn't sure ifSasuke would be disappointed or not.

"Show me." He ordered again, his voice dropping low and commanding. She whimpered, but did what he said regardless. As she took off her pants and top, she felt exposed to his eyes, knowing he was memorizing every inch of her body.

"c-couldn't we do this after I'm clean? I've been working all day..."

"No. Finish." He answered shortly, still staring her down. She stripped her underwear off, standing completely exposed in front of him. Her arms instinctively covered her chest and her legs turned inwards.

"Move your arms. I want to see all of you." She hesitates a moment but did as he asked, her arms shaking a bit as she forced them down by her sides and stood with her legs straight. It felt like an eternity passed as he watched her, gesturing with slight of hand for her to spin. She did of course, that slight fear in the pit of her stomach wasn't going anywhere. He approached her.

"You're quite beautiful, Sakura." She didn't expect him to say that. Nor did she expect the next thing he did.

he kissed her. He had kissed her many times in the past, her cheeks were the most common spot of a Sasuke-kiss. They were the highest form of praise he'd give, and she was always so happy to have them. He kissed her forehead when she was sad, a reminded that everything would be okay. And on holidays, when there were guests and she was to be his date- a rare occurrence, but it had happened twice -he kissed her hand before the two were off to socialize. Socializing being her standing on his arm as he talked comfortably with adults and children his own age of things she knew nothing about. But it didn't bother her, she never learned about those things and she was happy to be with him. There had been one occasion where's another' boy had called her hot and asked her straight up to come home with him. Being taught never to be rude to someone superior to her, she had been unsure how to respond. Luckily for her though, Sasuke was quick to interfere.

"She belongs to me and only me. Ask again and you'll regret it." He then took the young Sakura- 12 at that time, to the other side of the party and continued socializing as if the incident hadn't happened. Sakura of course, couldn't stop thinking about it the entire night and into the following morning.

This was not one of those kisses. This time, he kissed her on the mouth. His hands holding her face as his lips brushed against hers, time stood still. Her hands rested against his arms and she returned his affections. Kissing, she found, was something she absolutely loved. She completely forgot that she was complefely naked in front of him while he stood fully clothed. Too soon for her liking, he pulled away. He was blushing too. Could he have enjoyed that kiss as much as she did?

"Um.. I have a question or two.. Sasuke-kun."

"Ask."

"That kiss... it was the beginning of the second phase you mentioned, isn't it?" He simply nodded his answer.

"Will we kiss again?" Again, he nodded his head.

"W-When?"

"When I want to kiss you, of course. These next few months will be much harsher. Your heart is already mine, but that was easy. Now your body and mind must follow suit." She felt her heart skip a beat- How was he to know her heart was his?

"Because mine is yours." She didn't hear herself ask that - but she was very happy with the answer. They were in love, Sasuke had freely admitted it to her. Part of her knew that this would likely be the only time their feelings to one another would be spoken of. She wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Will our hearts always belong to each other?"

"Yes. Sakura, I'll only tell you this here and now. As long as you are mine, my heart will be yours. I will be faithful to you, I will pledge my loyalty to you, be your one and only for all time and hold you above all else in my heart and I ask that you honor me in the same way." She could keep the stupid grin off her face.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun! You've always been that to me- I mean... I've always intended to be all that you just said and-" He hushed her.

"I'll be conducting your baths during the second phase." He walked to the bathtub and turned on the water. She simply nodded, though she couldn't help feeling embarrassed. Not only did he see her body for the first time tonight, he was going to touch her body for the first time too.

"Sasuke-kun? I have one last question." He looked over from the bath, where he was checking to ensure the temperature was correct.

"Ask."

"A-are you as nervous for this second phase as I am..?" He took a moment to answer- she wasn't sure if yes or no was what she wanted to hear. Her stomach flipped around inside her.

"More so." Maybe he knew from the look on her face that she was perplexed, but he continued speaking. "It's my job to train your mind and body to become mine. My property. I've never done this before. I've only studied techniques that have proven successful and not successful in the past. But you, you are an entirely different person than the ones I've studied. As am I. I do not want to hurt you, ever. I don't want you to fear me. These next few months will be psychologically and physically draining on you. For me, I've been told that they'll be a test of my emotional strength. I will be the one to put you through this and ideally, we will both come out of this more devoted to one another than we are tonight." Sakura modded. She felt more nervous than she ever had before, he'd made it clear that the next few months were likely going to be a living hell for her- but he loved her. He didn't want to screw up. She hoped it wouldn't take too long for her mind and body to become his. She wanted to fully belong to him, to be his property. The thought of just that- as strange as she found it, made her smile with joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura stepped into the bath, sitting with her legs crossed facing the faucet. The tub was filled a few inches, water splashing up her ankles and tickling her calves. Sasuke found her bare body to be intoxicating somehow- her purity was somehow sinful to his mind. The voice inside his heart, the deep rooted part of him that loved her so dearly wanted no part of hurting her. But there was another part of him, he knew, that he was afraid to admit to. A part of him that wondered just what kinds of facial expressions she could make if he _were_ to break her, what kind of sounds could come out of such a sweet mouth.

He'd been having these thoughts for a few weeks now. Removing his own shirt as to not get water on it, he sat on the side of the tub behind her with a a soapy wash cloth and began scrubbing down her back. He wondered what kind of strategies he should try to break her mind with, how he'd mold her body into that of his own desire. It didn't take long for him to lose himself in thought, he was simply too entranced in how cute she would look, exhausted and sweaty and begging for his warm embrace and tender kiss. He didn't want to take away her sweet personality. He didn't want to stop her from asking him questions. He liked that about her- she was inquisitive, and he was happy to answer anything she wanted to know. She'd never attend school, she barely could read. If she had questions it was his duty to answer them. At least, that's the way he felt about it.

He was dying to kiss her again. Part of him however, insisted that he save his kisses for the second phase- he'd been taught his entire life that there were 2 parts of the second phase. The first part was the part he was dreading. Simply put, the first part was the abuse. Sure, Sakura had consented to him psychologically damaging her and tormenting her body- but abuse is still abuse. Wasn't it? Sasuke was unsure. But at this point, there was no going back. They'd already spent 5 years together. He was madly in love with her. The next few months would likely strain their relationship, but he prayed that she would endure it. The second part however, did not frighten him or upset him.

After each session, he'd been taught, he had to care for his property. Enduring such horrendous things that he'd read about was only bearable because of the second part. Every girl or boy who became someone's property needed their own kind of care. Some enjoyed being bathed, some enjoyed being romanced, and others simply needed an apology and an "I love you" to feel better. He couldn't help but wonder what might Sakura need. As he pondered the next few months of their relationship, his hands continued washing her body. He hadn't realized it, but his arms had found their way to the front of her body and were rubbing her stomach, slowly moving down to her legs. Soap dripped down her chest and her face still had the same, cute blush from when he kissed her. He snapped back to reality.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-No I... I'm just a little embarrassed." She confessed. He was too, if he were being honest. But he didn't want her to know that. He didn't want her to be embarrassed of him.

"Don't be. You're mine after all, and you're body is very cute." He said. As he complimented her however, he felt his heart pound in his chest harder and harder. Did his brother have so much trouble keeping his composure when he went through this? Regardless, he would keep it together. He saw how hard she was trying not to freak out at the advancement; so long as she could keep herself together, he would too.

He allowed her to wash her own hair, then fetched a light green towel from a rack and held it up for her. Understanding what he wanted of her, she stood up and rung the excess water from her hair, stepped out from the bath and approached him. He wrapped her up in the fuzzy towel, trapping her inside and locking his arms around her. Once again, he felt the desire to kiss her. Those pouty lips of hers were taunting him, quivering slightly from the cold air on her skin after a hot bath. He indulged himself. She kissed him back right away- though instead of a peck like before, they continued on like that for a few long moments. Her lips were soft and delicious to Sasuke, albeit a bit soapy at the moment. He wanted to take their kissing to the next step, he really _really_ wanted to kiss her with tongue.

But he chose to wait. He pulled away, watching and enjoying as his sweet Sakura subconsciously leaned up, her mouth still slightly parted, eyes closed, as if they were still kissing. Then she opened them.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow begins Day One." He begrudgingly let go of her and allowed her to scamper off to her own little bed, considering what tomorrow would entail. Izumi would take over all the chores again, of course. Sakura would be far too busy all day. Sasuke would have to leave her for at least an hour at a time without his company in order to get his 4 hours of schooling in- he was worried about that part. But he would push through. After all, it was for him and his Sakura.

He barely slept that night however. He tossed and turned and his mind and heart screamed to fetch Sakura. But it wasn't time yet. Once she'd finished her training, then he could get her whenever he desired. That's what he told himself. That's what he'd been told for years- don't show how much you need her until she's completely submitted to you. You're the one with the power. She is _your_ property.

He knew that if his brother and parents knew the kinds of questions he allowed her to ask, the conversations the two of them shared behind closed doors, they'd say he was giving her more value than she deserved. He wasn't supposed to humanize her. Hell, he was supposed to do the exact opposite.

As he lay in bed, staring at his drab white ceiling, his mind continued wandering. He wondered if his love for Sakura was the same as his brother's love for Itachi. Yes, he knew Itachi adored Izumi. But he also always appeared to be looking down at her, as if they were not the same. It hadn't been until the last year that Sasuke noticed the difference in their positions, but once he saw it, he couldn't disregard it. Would he see Sakura the same way? Would his love for her change? The thought sent him into a panic. He lay there, praying to all the powers in the world, that training her to submit to him would not change their love for one another. No- he only prayed that it would make their love stronger.

It took well over an hour, but finally, he convinced himself that it would. Sakura would be fine, their love was true and they had complete trust in one another. This task, these months, they were just another way of proving that.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke woke up with a knot in his stomach. He'd barely been able to sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't back out from his duties now. He quickly got dressed, black pants and a navy shirt. As he finished his morning routine, brushing his teeth, straightening his bed, he walked down the corridor to Sakura and Izumi's chambers. For the first time in his young life the hall seemed dark and omonious, like it had been haunted for hundreds of years. He kept his eyes forward, focused on his task. Without a knock or warning, he entered the girl's bedroom and approached her bed. She looked so cute, curled up in a little ball, sleeping peacefully. This was his last chance to calm his nerves. He forced the lump in his throat down, taking a few moments to breathe before his nightmare became reality.

"Sakura. Wake up." His voice was commanding. Much to his surprise, Sakura's eyes popped open as if she weren't sleeping much at all. Without being asked, she got up and turned to make her mattress just as he'd taught her all those years ago. It was crisp and clean, perfect to anyone's standard.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She gave a hesitant nod. She wasn't completely ready, he knew that without asking a thing. But it wasn't up to her. It was far beyond either of their control. He took her hand and led her out of her bedroom. They were the only two awake, the usual liveliness of the manor was still deathly quiet. Typically in the morning, the two children would hear Sasuke's father discuss the future of the family with Itachi or the be reading the news, the paper crinkling every so often as he turned the page. On these days, Sasuke and Sakura could be sure that Itachi would be with Izumi, be it keeping her company during her morning chores or keeping her locked up somewhere where all anyone could hear were her distant, drowned out screams. His mother would be on a social call with some other highly respected wives, gossiping and bragging about their children and other trivial things.

He led her down into the basement, the only room that she'd not been granted any access to. Sasuke reached out towards the handle, his body tense.

"Sasuke-kun? May I ask a question?" He dropped his shoulders.

"So long as it's just the two of us, you may ask anything you want."

"Have you ever... been down here?"

"Once, yesterday. During my study hours. Itachi and my father took the time to show me what existed down here." She nodded, her question answered. "What else?"

"What do you mean?" She inquired, unsure how he knew she was contemplating another question with his back to her.

"You had another question, didn't you? I heard the wheels turn inside your head." She hesitated before asking.

"Why can I only ask you things when we're alone?" This question, Sasuke did not respond to. He opened the door and escorted her inside. What she found terrified her. The room was pristine, though there were defined areas with tools and toys that she'd never imagined. All she was sure of was that these objects were meant to hurt her. In the center of the room, two metallic cuffs hung down from the high ceiling. As she looked around, Sasuke lead her to them and stood her right underneath them. The two faced one another.

"Your clothes. Take them off." She did as he said, blushing profusely. He raised her arms up, cuffing each of her wrists. Her arms barely reached the cuffs. She was left stretched out, her feet barely grazing the floor. Sasuke took a step back, admiring her petite body. She blushed more.

She was adorable, Sasuke thought. She swung a bit, rocking back and forth against her chains. Sasuke walked up to her, rubbing her stomach. Her skin was warm.

"Let's get started..." He looked around the room, finding a smooth black paddle. Sakura whimpered. Walking around back of her, he smacked her ass once with the paddle. She gasped. He was glad to be behind her at this moment, he wasn't sure if he could face her right now. Not while he caused her pain.

Once again, he brought down the paddle on her ass. Her body jerked.

"You belong to me." He forced the words out. _I have to condition her._ He'd almost forgotten, the entire point of this endeavor was so she'd truly be his property. "Say it." He hit her again.

"I... I belong to you." She whined. "I belong to you..." He struck her again, insisting she repeat it after her every strike. After 5 times, he stepped back to see what exactly had happened. Her ass glowed red. Sasuke looked around. He looked around once again, finding a whip by a bin. He brought the whip back and stood in front of her, showing it. Her cheeks were streaked already with tears.

"Sasuke-kun... I'm... afraid..." He approached her again, cupping her face in his hand. She leaned her face against his palm, her eyes still brimming with tears.

"There's no need to be scared, Sakura. I promised to take care of you." She nodded, still shaking. He stepped back. He whipped her, listening to her yelp and groan. He kept whipping her, marking her skin with pink lines. She kept crying. Finally, Sasuke could take it no more. He dropped the whip on the ground and quickly removed the cuffs from her, catching her limp body. She trembled, still crying against him. He felt helpless, seeing her in pain filled him with dread.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. How can I help?" He looked at her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know..." She confessed, looking down in shame. He tipped her chin up.

"That's alright. We're... figuring stuff out." She nodded. He kissed her forehead, staying on the ground with her in his arms.

Over the next 7 days, the two tried endless tactics that suited the two of them. Unfortunately, nothing worked. As Sasuke gagged her Saturday morning, preparing her to try something with water, he stopped. His shoulders slouched. Sakura had never seen him in such a miserable state. She wiggled around, attempting to get him to look at her. She couldn't speak. The gag strained her jaw, she felt the drool drip down her chin. She whined through the gag, desperate for him to look at her.

"I can't do this, Sakura. I'm sorry. I can't continue hurting you like this." He removed her gag, allowing her to once again catch her breath.

"Why? What's wrong? Am I being bad?" He shook his head.

"No." He sighed. "I explained this already, didn't I? I'm supposed to dehumanize you. I... I'm supposed to turn you into a slave. But I can't do that. I don't want you to act like Izumi." Sakura couldn't help but smile. Sasuke didn't, it left her baffled. "If I don't though, my father will send you back and we'll not be allowed to be together anymore."

Her face dropped. She didn't know that, she couldn't imagine life without Sasuke. Her childhood felt like nothing more than a distant memory, spending her days on the street or cowering in a tiny house felt like a lifetime ago. She didn't want to leave.

"T-Then we have to do this! I don't wanna leave!" She protested.

"I know! But... dammit, Sakura. I can't do it. Hurting you is killing me."

"But... I'll be taken away. I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either. I don't know what to do." He took her down, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I.. I'll be back. Wait here." He walked out of the room, leaving Sakura on her own. Not wanting anyone to intrude, he locked her in the basement and kept the key on his person. Sasuke walked into his father's office, finding his brother sitting across from his dad.

"Ah, Sasuke. I'm glad you came in. Your brother's just about to be introduced to his potential brides." The young adolescent raised an eyebrow.

"Father, I don't think Sasuke's studies have gotten that far yet."

"I see. Well, come along and I'll explain it to you. Itachi and I are going to the foyer to greet the women." Sasuke nodded, following along. He was truly perplexed, wasn't Itachi's heart bound to Izumi? He'd chosen her as a child and his mother had explained to him that they loved one another. Knowing now how he felt for Sakura, he couldn't fathom why his brother would be choosing a bride that wasn't Izumi. He and his father stood back against the wall, watching Itachi. He greeted women one by one, each dressed in elegant gowns and the finest jewelry the boy had ever seen. Some of them he recognized from parties his family hosted or attended, others he didn't recall seeing once in his life. To each girl, Itachi took her hand and gave a slight bow, kissing her courteously. He greeted her with a well-rehearsed "I'm delighted to meet you", to which the girl replied "the privilege is mine."

"Father, I don't understand. I thought Itachi had already committed himself to Izumi." His father let out an amused chuckle.

"Oh no son. Izumi, she has sworn herself to serve your brother. But she's nothing more than that. You and your brother are to marry women of value, who can better the family. How could a woman who comes from such slums as Izumi once did better our family at all? She has no prestige. No honor or wealth." Sasuke furrowed his brow, still confused. Itachi greeted the last girl who entered then made his way to the front of the room and up onto a step stool, making him tall enough to look over the young girls. The girls mingled with one another, mostly raving about how they'd hope Itachi would chose her as his bride. He cleared his throat and the chatter stopped. Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"It is an honor to have each and every one of you in my home, you're all beautiful and I hope your reputations prove to precede yourselves tonight. I look forward to getting to know each one of you and by the end of this gathering, I will have selected my bride. Thank you one and all for coming and offering to join our families." The girls applauded. Sasuke stayed against the wall, watching his brother expertly swoon each and every girl at the party, listening to them rave about their endless accomplishments, wealth and family standings.

"I still don't understand." He said a few hours later. He held a plate of mini quiches, hunger having bested him. "Father, Mother told me when I was young that Itachi and Izumi loved one another."

"And they do. But Sasuke, Izumi is nothing more to Itachi than property. He loves her just as a boy loves his dog." The boy felt his world crash around him at that. He'd always known that Izumi and Sakura were beneath his family, they were poor and uneducated girls who only knew how to serve. But he always assumed his family appreciated them, respected their work and devotion. But he'd been wrong. His family saw them as trained animals, that he knew for sure now. Breaking them, molding them, it was all for the simple purpose of dehumanization. He never gave the word much thought before now, he'd heard it so often it never impacted him. He noticed Izumi, standing in the corner opposite of where his father and he stood during the greetings. She wore a raggedy red dress with no shoes, her hair unkempt and a gentle, pleasant expression on her face. Typically, this would not phase him. But along with her attire, she donned a metallic collar around her neck with a chain that lead down to the floor, attached to a metal loop. She wasn't here to serve, she was here to be presented to the other girls.

"Father, after Itachi chooses his bride, what will become of Izumi?"

"She'll spend out the rest of her days in a brothel, of course. Her sexual experience and talents shouldn't go to waste. Your brother will still get 75 percent of her earnings at the house, however. That's just business." Sasuke set the plate down, his mind racing a mile a minute.

"Excuse me, Father. I've left Sakura tied up. I should see how she is." His father nodded, allowing the boy to leave. He calmly exited the party. Once away, he broke into a full sprint towards the basement door. The horrors he'd just learned, he didn't want any of it to happen to Sakura. He was petrified, trapped in an endless cycle where wealth and status was all that mattered. He stopped in front of the door and froze. Sakura was bound to ask questions, but how would he answer?


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura watched Sasuke leave the room. Fear settled deeply into the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to leave Sasuke, not for any reason. She walked around the basement, exploring the different areas and devices that she'd likely be subjected to. She dug through a navy bin, embarrassed at what she was attempting. But she continued digging, she wanted desperately to be able to handle any torture Sasuke threw at her. She'd do _anything_ to stay at his side. Finally she found a decide that felt familiar, a candle stick. She pulled it out and looked at the prestine white object.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do with this?_ She pondered. It didn't take long for her to figure it out. She searched the room quickly, finding a box of matches laying on a side stool next to a short wooden table. The table had cuffs at the bottom of each leg, Sakura struck one of the matches and lit her candle. She watched the flame flicker in her face, forcing her fears and anxiety down. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. For Sasuke. Her beloved Sasuke, she would learn to love pain.

As the wax began melting, she extended her opposite arm out in front of her. Her arm, she thought, would be an easy place to start. Arms weren't a super sensitive body part and if the burns left marks, perhaps Sasuke could take credit and his father would continue believing they were doing as they should.

She tipped the candle.

Agony.

It was only a few drops, but the wax burned her flesh in a way she couldn't possibly prepare herself for. She furiously bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself not to stop. She let a few more drops fall, whimpering and trembling with each one. Finally she couldn't handle it. She dropped the candle and let it roll away, clutching her arm close to her body. _This isn't fair, why am I so weak?_ she didn't want to be. She dumped the bin over to get a better look at what she'd trifled through. Mostly black devices with a few gray or white ones scattered about, she recognized the paddle and whip Sasuke had used on the first day of her second training phase. Then the pinkette's eyes fell on another toy. She picked it up, examining it thoroughly. It was rather large, she decided, and had a switch on the side that offered 3 different "levels". She wasn't sure what that meant. Being as inquisitive as any 13 year old could be, she flipped the switch on the first level and it began to vibrate in her hand. She was mesmerized. She'd never seen or heard of a device quite like this. She pressed the vibration against the back of her hand, delighted at the sensation. It reminded her of a gentle massage. As she held the toy against her hand, another thought popped into her head. Perhaps she could use this to condition herself easier. It felt nice, didn't it? And she was suppose to learn how to sexually satisfy Sasuke and be a fully trained slave. She hated that word. It scared her. Sasuke loved her as she was, he often told her how much. She didn't especially want to change that aspect of her.

She did want to be able to have sex the way she was supposed to.

She placed the still-buzzing toy on the floor and straddled it, lowering her body against it. The contact made her breath hitch, but it was good. Unfamiliar, but nice. She looked around for another toy, something she could train her body with- luckily finding two clothespins within her reach. She wasn't sure what she was meant to do with them, but after further experimentation on her hands, she quickly came to the conclusion that she should attach them to her nipples. She did just that, surges of pain revisiting her. She decided it was best if she focused on the pleasant vibration, she was beginning to feel quite aroused. She'd never experienced this before. She sat on top of the toy, with her nipples pinched, alone in the basement for a while. The vibration continued massaging, teasing her body and it didn't take long for her mind to almost completely disregard the two clothespins attached to her. She felt her body heat up, her stomach felt like there was a rock in it. Deep down inside, building up. She tried to focus on her breathing. She wasn't exactly sure how much time had pass, but it felt like a long time. Her legs began to shake just moments before she felt another sensation wash over her. It was pleasure, pure bliss. Her body trembled and she carefully got off the toy, sitting on her knees. She allowed herself a few moments to catch her breath, but she was driven. She'd do anything to stay. She turned the toy off, not wanting to waste the battery, and scoured the floor for another toy. She found a piece of cloth. _What's that doing here?_ It intrigued her. She knew it wouldn't cause her any pain, so she was at a loss as to why it was here. She picked it up, once again determined to figure out it's use.

It only took her about 15 minutes, and after that time she started the toy back up again. Unintentionally, she bumped the switch to the second level. She grabbed her clothespins and attached them once again, yelping at the familiar pain and positioning herself on top of it once more. The sensation built up once more, faster than the previous time. She heard sounds, moans, that she knew were hers. She was enjoying the vibration, the pain of her clothespins almost nonexistent this time. But then, she heard the lock click. She panicked. Moving on adrenaline alone, she tore the blindfold off and stumbled from the vibrating toy, sitting on her knees once again. She ripped the clothespins off her chest and screamed shortly. That one, she didn't think through. She still felt hot and she was still quite wet, but she was embarrassed for Sasuke to find her in such a state. Not one that he had put her in, anyway.

"Sakura, I'm... back?" He approached her, taking in the mess she'd made. "What were you up to while I was gone?"

"I.. I was just trying to figure out a way to handle pain..." He took a quick sweep of the floor, noticing almost instantly the still buzzing vibrator. He picked it up.

"You used this?" She nodded. "What else?" She pointed to the clothespins across the floor and the blindfold by her side. He then took the time to examine her body, her nipples were clearly freshly abused yet she didn't seem to be distressed. He looked at the floor next, noticing finally the slick area where he'd gotten the vibrator from. A coy smile came across his face.

"Did you finish?" He asked. She thought a moment.

"I.. I think so. Is that bad?"

"Not at all. You're brilliant, Sakura." He got on the floor beside her, wrapping one hand around her throat and pressing the vibrator against her leg. She looked at him with a slightly confused look. "You'll only cum with some pain. I'm going to make you into a little masochist." His voice must've dropped at least an octave. He quietly spoke to her, thoroughly enjoying her expression. His grip on her throat tightened a bit.

"S..Sasuke-kun.. what about.." She trailed off, he'd pressed the vibration against her again and she was too sensitive now to speak.

"Don't worry about that. You've given me an idea." He tightened once again, kissing her shoulder and moving up along her chin, cheek, and mouth. He kissed her passionately, holding her body still beneath him. Her legs kicked and flailed and she moaned desperately into his mouth. He tightened once more, cutting her air completely off. He subtly switched the vibrator up to it's highest setting and felt her body tense underneath him. She wouldn't hold out much longer. Her moaning had fizzled into pathetic little whines and drool dripped down her chin. His tongue explored inside her mouth.

Finally, she released. Her hips bucked and she was able to moan, again inside his mouth, lacking sound from his deprivation of air. Sasuke released his grip on her and took the vibrator away. She panted, laying limp on the floor covered in sweat. She took time to catch her breath, Sasuke quietly looking over her body.

"How was that?" He asked. She nodded, she enjoyed it greatly. "Then we've got a new plan." She sat up, slouching.

"What is this new plan, exactly? I thought training me to like pain was part of the second phase..."

"It is. But normally I'm not supposed to give you pleasure with it. And I'm supposed to break your mind as well. But I loved that, you looked... sexy." He blushed. She blushed. He'd called her cute, adorable, beautiful, pretty before. But never sexy. Sexy was new. Intimate. He continued speaking. "So I'll only teach you to be a masochist. Hell, you seemed to like it already. But..."

"But?"

"When the time comes, we'll need to pretend you're... the same as Izumi." She nodded, a wide dopey grin across her face. She leapt from her seat, toppling Sasuke with an adoring hug. Finally, she wouldn't have to leave him. She felt more joy than she knew how to deal with. Sasuke hugged her too. The two then got her dressed and led her out of the basement. Sasuke bathed her, dried her, and watched her dress in her pajamas once again. He kissed her nose and she left down towards her sleeping chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

Mixing pain with pleasure was the best discovery the 13 year old pink haired, green eyed girl could've possibly made. As the two were repeatedly reminded of during their weeks of "training", Sakura's body began associating certain kinds of torture methods as pleasurable experiences and Sasuke grew nearly addicted to watching her in such a state. Knowing what kind of power he held, knowing just how much she truly belonged to him without having to break her down. He was winning with the entire situation. He didn't have to hurt her mind, cause her pain, yet when she walked out his family would only see her covered in sweat, bruises, cuts and lashes. He surely wasn't about to correct them about what truly happened in that basement.

On one particular Thursday morning, the young heir decided he was going to strap her onto a metal bondage horse and bind her so she would be completely trapped. Maybe he was a bit of a sadist, but he did love watching her squirm. He helped her into position, tying her arms above her hand and latching her ankles down with 5 pound weights. She was flexible, he didn't want her swinging free. He then ordered her to open her mouth and gagged her, blindfolded her, and hopped down from her side. She heard him continue to rustle around somehow, someplace, but she was clueless as to what he was getting.

Then, the clothespins found her. He had three. One for each nipple, and another for her clit. The two had yet to try it, but dammit, Sasuke wanted to experiment. She whimpered and squirmed when he placed it on her.

"I've got my studies, Sakura. I'll be back in 2 hours." She nodded. Being unable to speak made her feel helpless. Being alone without him terrified her. However, she trusted him with her life and she'd not move until he returned. Being petrified like this, being alone and unable to comprehend how much time passed was worth the anxiety in her mind. She knew soon her darling would return and make her feel safe again. So she waited. Every day, for 1 to 3 hours while Sasuke worked on his studies. She'd asked him about them before, her only education had been what he taught her. However she didn't know much- between his duties as an heir to the Uchiha clan, his duties to her, and her duties to him and his family, there wasn't much time for the two of them two get any real work done. After she'd asked a few times she gave up. A child who couldn't read or write truly didn't have a chance at understanding the political standings of his family.

Sasuke appreciates how thoughtful she was. How many times she inquired the same thing, how passionate she was to learn. He wanted to teach her. But he was fearful, she couldn't let his family know she was smart otherwise they'd send her to a brothel. Sasuke would never forgive himself then.

Today his studies focused on maintaining good relationships between the high class families. Since they were children, Sasuke and his brother had been forced to show the other children they interacted with nothing but respect. _Wait your turn. Be a gentleman. Be dignified. A woman is to be treated like a fragile creature. A man is to be treated as an esteemed colleague._ Sasuke couldn't keep an obnoxious snort to himself. He'd been wrestling with the truth of what he'd found out about his family for weeks. Normally, he would tell Sakura the truth. But he didn't want to burden her with that. He loved her smile too much to bring it down.

"What are you laughing at, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. To Sasuke though, it felt more like his brother was scolding him.

"Nothing, Nii-san." He wouldn't bother to explain how the hypocrisy in his studies were so outlandish he couldn't help but find it amusing. He turned back to his book, trying especially hard to finish his studies and return to his pretty little pinkette, all tied up and waiting for him. He felt Itachi's eyes bore into the back of his head. Had he set off a red flag? Was Itachi suspicious of him? He felt his heart pounding. He couldn't make out the words in front of him as his mind raced a mile a minute, immediately going to the possibility of Sakura being sent away.

"That's time, Sasuke. Sakura still needs to be sculpted." His brother reminded him.

"Oh, you're right. I did leave her tied up down there." He closed the book and rose to his feet.

"Tomorrow's her first inspection, don't forget." Sasuke's heart dropped into his stomach. _Inspection?_ He didn't recall any inspection. He heard his brother's voice distantly once more. "Father and I have to make sure you're sculpting her properly, Sasuke. After all, you are new at this." The boy simply nodded and left the study, quickly he padded down the hall and made his way to the basement. There he found her, a writhing, wiggling mess, squirming on the metallic point that was now heavily soaked with her bodily fluids. Drool dripped down her chin. He quickly approached her, untying her arms and unfastening her ankles, allowing her body to fall into his arms.

"We have a problem." He said. He untied the gag, allowing her to catch her breath.

"What problem?"

"My brother and father are coming in to inspect you tomorrow." Instinctively, Sakura covered her body.

"I don't want them to see me like this..." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. He agreed, he was the only one who deserved to see her in such a wretched state. He was the only one who could appreciate it, who deserved to see it.

"If you do well... then I don't think they'll inspect us again for a while at least." Her eyes beamed with determination.

"What do I have to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura couldn't sleep that night. She was terrified. Being seen by her beloved's family, she loathed it. But she'd do whatever it took.

She spent the night staring at her bedroom wall, counting the minutes as they went by, each feeling slower than the last. There were times when she thought she may fall asleep, but she could never truly relax. She ran through her mind over and over again what Sasuke's father would think is appropriate training, how she could impress them and make them believe Sasuke _was_ breaking her down into a servant.

 _The opposite,_ she quietly thought to herself, _the opposite could not be more true._

It came as a surprise when her bedroom door opened. Less of a surprise was Sasuke telling her to get up. He was trying to keep the emotion from his voice. She knew he would be struggling with today as much as she was, yet listening to him speak as if he didn't care about her hurt worse than anything they'd experienced together. She got up and kept her head down, as he'd advised her to do. 3 pairs of shoes were in her sight. Already, Itachi and Fugaku were judging them. She followed Sasuke a little behind, still with her head down as he brought her to the basement. The older Uchiha followed behind her.

"Sasuke claims he's a sadist." Itachi informed his father. She listened closely, though she stared straight into the air before her eyes. Sasuke chained her to the back wall. The two had little experience there, both of them preferring areas where he could move around her, enjoy every aspect of her body. She obediently allowed herself to be shackled to the wall, her feet cuffed just over shoulder width apart and her wrists up over her head. She wasn't sure why he'd taken her to this wall- perhaps it had more to do with their evaluation.

"Is that true, Sasuke?" She noticed his cheeks flush.

"Yes, Father."

"And how does she respond to this pain?"

"She.. uh.. enjoys it." His father simply gave a nod and waited for him to begin.

He hit her with a thin metal rod. Right across her chest. She luckily still wore her bra and underwear, but she knew soon she'd lose them. The metal hurt worse than the plastic she was used to. He struck her again and again, soon her chest glowed. She whimpered in pain at the last few strikes, her skin to throb. With the end of the rod, he tipped her chin up to look at him. He struggled to keep an emotionless face, she saw the remorse behind his eyes.

"What are you?"

"I.. I'm..." _smack_. Right across her face. They hadn't discussed that, the metal rod stung and she'd unfortunately bitten the inside of her cheek.

"I said what are you." He snapped, his voice cruel with no sign of sympathy. A stream of tears stung her new mark.

"I'm Master's personal slave..." She confessed. He smiled. It wasn't his usual smile, it was darker. Sinister. She never thought she would, but she hated this smile.

Once again, the rod struck her face. The tears rolled heavier.

"Who do you belong to?"

"I.. I.." Before she could get the words out, she felt his hand grip around her throat. Finally, something familiar. His thumb pressed into the side of her neck and his voice dropped low, in that same low tone that turned her into putty.

"I don't like hesitation. Next time I ask a question, answer it or else. Now who do you belong to?" She held his eye contact.

"I belong to my master..."

"Who is?"

"Y-you.. You are my master." He released her throat and she looked towards the floor. Her face hurt terribly. She wanted to throw up.

"Not bad, Sasuke. You've been studying many tactics it seems." Itachi praised his baby brother, walking closer to Sakura.

"She's still got a lot to work on." His father commented. He looked down at the young girl with a disapproving scowl, Sakura felt judged by him though she was unsure as to why. He continued speaking.

"Tell me, has she experienced intercourse?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Not yet, Father." Once again, her face felt hot. _They won't notice,_ she thought to herself. Her face was already red from being hit so many times. Fugaku's questions felt like an invasion of her privacy. What she and Sasuke did, at least in her mind, should stay between them and them alone. Maybe she was wrong about that. Just maybe, privacy was a luxury she was not meant for.

Sasuke unshackled her from the wall and didnt catch her when her legs crumpled up underneath her. She crawled obediently behind him as he followed Itachi with Fugaku at his right side.

"She isnt clear for intimacy until she passes this examination." He informed the younger boy. Sasuke simply nodded. In truth, he'd been nervous to ask her about the act. He'd thought of it many times and studied many different ways they could go about it- yet nothing had happened to this point. His father and brother left the basement, leaving the younger two behind. Sasuke turned around, lifting her back to her feet, to his equal.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked after the door click shut.

"Yes?"

"What does he mean by 'intimacy'? I thought we already were." He blushed, his eyes glancing slightly upwards.

"Well, uh, he means.. sex.." Now it was her turn to blush.

"O-Oh... I.. I don't want him to know if we do that!" Sasuke smiled a little at the outburst, though he agreed.

"Our relationship should be private... and it is. The real one, anyway." She pouted.

"Did I pass the test?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll find out during my studies tomorrow. I think." He looked towards the door, to the right of it a clock ticked the seconds one by one.

"What time is it?"

"Time to begin preparations for supper." She stepped back from his hands and waited for him at the door. He watched her walk and only approached when she stopped. He led her out of the room and ordered her to begin dinner.

Tonight it was just her in the kitchen, which she found odd. In her time at the manor, she'd almost always prepare dinner with Izumi. Perhaps she'd gotten sick, or perhaps Itachi had decided to take her back for what she now assumed was intimacy. With or without Izumi however, she was fully capable of serving a complete meal to the Uchiha. She brought out the main course, noticing a girl seated next to Itachi. She wore a deep green dress and a pearl necklace, her make up ensuring her face porcelain and flawless with ruby red lips. She quickly fetched the girl a plate of food, apologizing for not bringing it out with the rest of the meals.

"I should hope you're sorry." She coldly snapped. Sakura simply bowed her head, making her way into the corner of the dining room. There she would wait for them to finish eating and one by one clear their dishes for their desserts and, for everyone except Sasuke, a glass of wine. As Sasuke was still underage, she would bring him a glass of water. She spent the entire meal listening to their conversation. Primarily it focused on the wedding between Itachi and the nobility girl. Sakura's mind flooded with questions. _What about Izumi? Weren't they in love? Where'd she go?_ It wasn't until she'd finish cleaning and doing the prep work for tomorrow's breakfast that she was allowed out of the kitchen. Sasuke waited for her in the hall.

Just as he did every night, he led her down the familiar way to the bathroom and locked the door. He stripped to his boxers and she stripped down completely.

"Sasuke-kun? I'm confused..."

"About?"

"Well, that girl. At dinner, she was talking about marrying Itachi-san."

"She is marrying him."

"But I thought- well then, where's Izumi-san?" She watched the slight tension in his face.

"Let me bathe you." He walked to the tub and turned the water on. She stood behind him, staring at his well-toned back. Fear nestled into her body.

"Please, Sasuke-kun. I want to know." Silence. For several long moments, the two said nothing, the only sound being heard was the running water. Finally he stood up.

"Because Itachi and Izumi... they're not in love." She looked at him with more confusion than before. He sighed, knowing full well that he had to tell her the truth.

So he did. Every heart-wrenching detail.

"So... I'm just your pet... and we aren't... I mean, we were never..." Sasuke was quick to shake his head, his hands cupping her face.

"Don't you dare think that! I _do_ love you. Sakura, you know exactly how I love you." She nodded.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She sat in the bath as it filled to her waist, higher than normal. She didn't notice he'd left the drain plugged in that day. She sighed happily as the scalding hot water met her skin.

"Why did you...?" She began her question, though she trailed off as she felt his hands scrubbing shampoo into her hair.

"Today sucked. I thought you'd like it this way."

"I do..." He smiled slightly. The two remained quiet as he finished washing and conditioning her hair and scrubbed her body clean. He left her in the tub as he pulled the drain out and turned, getting her towel ready for her. He sat back on the edge of the tub, this time in front of her instead of behind. Towel ready in his hands, he easily and in one fluid motion, scooped her out of the tub, wrapped her up, and held her on his lap to dry. Water dripped down her face.

The two looked into each other's eyes. There was a darkness that neither one of them had seen, though they couldn't break the silence they'd trapped themselves in. They leaned in to a kiss. Sasuke scooped one arm under her legs, his other around her back. They continued kissing as he stood up. He broke away from kissing her, the lingering taste still persisting in his mouth.

He always kissed her after her bath. But there was something different about tonight.


End file.
